Ladies Man?
by scrapmom
Summary: Morgan is a ladies man, right? So why can't he get Spencer Reid off his mind?


**This story is slash, sort of. Not full out, but thoughts of it, so please don't read if you think you will be offended. It's my first attempt, so be gentle! I am considering writing a follow up piece. **

Derek Morgan is a player. He's the epitome of a ladies man. He loves women. All women, in all shapes and sizes. He loves their curves, and the way they move to the beat of the music, swaying their hips back and forth. He loves when their shirts are cut low enough to show some skin, but not too low, as to give everything away. He especially loves long hair. He loves the way it brushes their shoulders as they lean back to mold their body to his. He's in his element, here, on the dance floor, gyrating to the music with any and every hot woman he can. So why is it that all he can think about is one Spencer Reid? He's surrounded by beautiful creatures, all wanting a piece of him, and his mind is back at the BAU, with one resident genius.

He shakes his head, trying to get himself back in the game, but all it does is remind him of Spencer. Wait, since when did I start thinking of him as Spencer? It must have been today, when he walked in with all his gorgeous locks cut off. Morgan had always had a thing for Reid's hair. He loved to mess it up, because it always flustered the genius, and Morgan never missed an opportunity to mess with his genius. Hold the phone...his genius? What?

Suddenly, the women dancing around home were too close, invading his space. He was having a hard time breathing. Was it always so stuffy in here? He began moving away from the hoard of women, and toward the door. He needed some air, now! As the door shut behind him, he was hit with the chilly autumn air, and he took a deep, cleansing breath. What the hell was wrong with him? He blindly stumbled to the side if the building, using the old brick to keep him on his feet. He felt so lightheaded. Taking a series of deep breaths, he calmed himself a little. He hadn't had that much to drink, but felt as though his head was muddled, like he had drank well beyond what he should have.

Pushing off the well, and deciding he needed a quiet place to think, he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other and began walking aimlessly. Around the corner, about two blocks down, there was a park, with a lake. Perfect. Quiet, dark, and secluded. Hmm, the perfect spot to become the prey of a serial killer. He almost laughed at the irony, but his brain was already in full throttle, heading toward his new favorite subject. Taking another deep breath, what, was he having a fucking baby here, he leaned his head back on the bench and allowed his mind to wander where it had been moving toward all night...Spencer Reid.

Reid, was his best friend. From the first moment they met, Derek felt a protectiveness toward his younger co-worker. He took every opportunity to tease him and get under is skin, yes, but he would also take a bullet for the kid. In fact, Morgan began to to notice even more about his friend in the last few months. They spent a lot of time together, at work and outside of work. Spencer was coming into himself. Gone was the shy, backward,wet behind the ears kid that Gideon had brought in years ago. In his place was a more self assured, but still awkward, young man.

This realization hit Derek a few months ago, which is probably why he opened his mouth on the last case, and without thinking, blurted out "I'm not sleeping with Reid." He knew it hurt the younger mans feelings, but it also rocked Morgan to the core. That night, on the floor (he gave Penelope the bed, of course), he didn't sleep. His mind too busy trying to process why he had said that at all. He tried to rationalize it by figuring they had been spending too much time together and he didn't want to endure another lecture, but deep down, his heart told him something different. Unfortunately, his rational mind overruled his heart at the time.

Sitting on the bench, feeling the breeze coming off the lake, Derek realizes that this time, his heart had taken the drivers seat, as of 9:00 this morning. It took him more than 12 hours for his brain to catch up, though. Some profiler you are, he thought. His thoughts drift back to when it all changed. The team was sitting around the round table, waiting for the briefing, when in walked a Spencer Reid, with a new, incredibly sexy haircut! Sexy? Spencer? Somehow, your mind is beginning to accept these new, albeit foreign thoughts about your best friend and not to mention, male, co-worker. Huh.

He had never had those kind of thoughts about a guy before. Derek Morgan is totally, 100% straight...right? Then why, he wonders, is he sitting here on a bench in the dark, thinking about his male co-worker, when he should be on the dance floor surrounded by beautiful women? But no...

All he can think about is grabbing Spencer and pushing him up against a wall, or the interrogation window, hell, any flat surface will do. He wants to tangle his fingers in that short, unruly hair, and run his nose down the geniuses long, slender neck, then lick his way back up. Breathe in the musky scent that is uniquely Spencer.

So, here he sits, alone in the dark, pining for his pretty boy, whom he just realized he was attracted to, and for once in his life, Derek Morgan has no fucking idea what to do.


End file.
